1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for implementing magnetic therapy, and more particularly to a method for implementing a low-frequency rotating constant high magnetic field.
2. Related Art
The magnetic field has an obvious influence on human body and other creatures, as well as water or chemical agents. In view of this, the magnetic field is applied to human body for local high magnetic field therapy, which is referred to as magnetic therapy. The magnetic therapy is not new in modern medicine, and magnetic therapy instruments are common, for example, Chinese Patent (Application No. 88214746.4) entitled “Electric Magnetic Therapy Apparatus”, Chinese Patent (Application No. 86206534) entitled “Magnetic Rotator for Medical Treatment”, and U.S. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,141) entitled “Magnetic Apparatus for Non-surgically Eliminating Calcium Deposit in Human Body”. However, all of the above patents have defects, and in view of the defects, the applicant has provided a high magnetic field therapy apparatus, referring to the invention patent (Patent No. 93114013,1) entitled “High Magnetic Field Therapeutic Apparatus Using Low-frequency Rotating Permanent Magnet” which was applied by the applicant previously. The magnetic therapy instruments in the above patents, including the magnetic therapy instrument in the patent applied by the applicant, and other magnetic therapy instruments currently available on the market all adopt an open magnetic field for magnetic therapy. The open magnetic field has intrinsic defects. In one aspect, the open magnetic field inevitably causes leakage of magnetic lines of force, and the leaked magnetic lines of force fail to contribute to the magnetic therapy and are wasted. In addition, the leakage of the magnetic lines of force affects adjacent devices, for example, mobile phones, televisions and radios. In another aspect, the magnetic lines of force of the open magnetic field are scattered, the intensity of the magnetic field is low, and the penetration distance of the magnetic lines of force is short, leading to an undesirable magnetic therapy effect.